When you're lost, you know I'll find you
by Imprintaddict
Summary: Madelaine sees the outside world, for the first time. There she will see things, she would've never even dreamt of. Paul OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, let me introduce myself. I'm Madelaine, I am 17 years old and I live in La Push.  
I have lived here all my life, but I barely know anyone. My parents home schooled me, they thought public schools would mess me up, it's okay with me, I don't need anyone. I can make up for my lack of knowing people, by knowing my garden like I know my backpocket. Our land is 50 squared feet, yeah it's kind of really big. 3 quarters of our land is forest, and I know exactly where every tree is. I could draw a map of our garden, and everything would be on the exact same place.  
I never had any friends, but I don't mind, friends just exist to backstab you.  
My hobbies are listening to music, singing, dancing and just being in my garden. I love the peace I get there, it's amazing. Ever since I began my nightly visits to my garden, I started noticing howls. I acctually heard wolfs howl. I was scared at first, but now it kind of comforts me.

My parents worked from home, but lately they've been working outside of house too, so I'm left alone most of the time. I'm not worried about running out of food and stuff, because we have a housekeeper slash nanny. Lillian is her name. She's cool, when my parents aren't with us, she teaches me amazing dance moves. But I'm not aloud to show my parents, 'cause they would just flip.

My life ain't really interesting, nothing ever happens.

Anyway, enough about me. Let's get this story started.

Love, Laine. x


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry, the beginning totally sucked xD But it's kinda hard for me, as a Dutch person, to write in English, so we'll see if I'll get any better :P_

_If you wanna read, it's gonna cost you a review! x_

**Chapter 1; Tall, dark and handsome.**

'Lil, have you seen my glow in the dark pen?' I walked over to Lillian, while helping her dust the TV. My parents always made me help Lillian, because they taught me that it's always good to help others. I don't mind, I like cleaning. Yeah, that's a weird thing for a 17 year old girl to say, but hey, I'm not your average teenager. Lillian shook her head.

'I have no idea, Laine. What do you need it for?'

'Oh, I wanted to draw on my ceiling.' Lillian smiled.

'Strange kid.'

'I know.' I smiled back at her.

After we finished dusting the livingroom, and cleaning everything else, we sat down and watched some TV. After a while Lillian looked at me, thinking deeply.

'Uhm, are you okay, Lil?'

'I was wondering...' She looked back at the TV, still deeply in thought. 'Would you like to go grocery shopping with me?' I looked at her with a stunned expression on my face. She was asking if I would like to go grocery shopping with her! My parents would never allow me.

'I... My parents? They...' I stuttered.

'Don't worry about them sweety, I already asked, they said it's completely up to you.' I didn't say anything, I just sat there, a stunned expression on my face. 'You don't have to. I just asked. I think it's time for you to see the world outside of your comfy home.'

'I wanna go.' I whispered.

'Great!' Lillian jumped up from the sofa, and pulled me with her. 'Go get dressed, so we can go!' Suddenly I panicked, what do normal people wear when they go shopping?

'Lil!' Lillian turned around and looked at my panicked face. 'What should I wear?' Lillian shook her head and strated laughing. She grabbed my hand and walked towards my closet. I have a walk-in closet, it's pretty big and stuffed with clothes. I have always shopped online, because I never come outside and stuff. My parents felt kind of guilty for not really giving me a choice, that's why I can spend as much as I want, I have no limit. It's kind of cool.

'Here, take this.' Lillian handed me a set of clothes before shel left the closet. I closed the doors and changed into the black jeans and blue hoody.

'Lil, I'm done.' I yelled as I walked down the stairs.

'Good. Now put on your shoes, and we're ready to go.' I quickly stepped into my sneakers and followed Lillian outside. I felt kind of excited, for the first time in my life I was going to do some grocery shopping. Not something a normal teenager would be excited about...

'Lil,' I said nervously as we walked into the grocery store. I had a strange feeling everybody was looking at me, and it made me feel really uncomfortable.

'It's okay, don't be nervous. Just act like you do this everyday, kay?' I nodded and bit my lip.

'Come on, Laine. You can do this. Just act casual.' I whispered to myself.

Lillian taught me how you should shop. After a while she gave me the grocery list, and made me do it myself. It all went really well, and I found out that I liked doing grocery shopping. When we paid for our things, we decided we should celebrate my awesome achievement by having lunch at Emily's, some hot new restaurant.

'You know, the owner of this restaurant is Sam Uleys wife.' Lillian said, while picking a table.  
'Let me guess, her name is Emily?' I said, making us both laugh. Even though I sort of never went outside, Lillian and my parents did teach me how to socialize, and I was hoping I would be good at it, now that I could do it for real. Lillian also told me all about the people that live here, and about the legends. She always made sure I was comfortable, and I was, espacially when she told me the legends.  
'Have you made up your mind yet?' Lillian said while looking at the menu.

'Yes, have you?' She smiled nodding.

'Tell me what you want, I'll go order.'

'No, no, I want to order, if that's okay?' I said hopefully. Lillian looked at me, surprise written all over her face.

'Ofcourse you can! You, Miss Madelaine Travis, are making your nanny so proud!' I laughed at her reaction, and they say _I'm_ strange. 'Uhm, I would like an Uley sandwich.'

'Okay, be right back.' I said when she handed me 20 dollars. I felt very proud that I was going to order, like a ten year old that gets treated like a grown up, that's exactly how I felt. I turned around and walked to the counter.

'Hello.' A girl with shoulder leghth black hair, hazel brown eyes, a typical La Push tan greeted me, waiting for me to order.

When I was younger, my parents discovered that I had some kind of ''special ability''. Just by one look at a person, I would know exactly what kind of intentions that person had. After they discovered this ability, they thought I should have a nanny. I had to judge all of the nannies myself, and when I first saw Lillian, I knew she was the kindest and the best person to be my nanny. Thinking back at that memory always makes me smile, and makes me so thankful that I found Lillian.

When I looked at the girl, I could see she didn't have any bad intentions. She had some kind of vibe around her, I couldn't quite recognize it. But I could see it was something good. Something like... Happines?

'How can I help you?' The girl asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

'Oh, hello, two Uley sandwiches, please.'  
'Would you like something to drink with that?' Orange juice was Lillians favorite.

'Orange juice, please.'

'Okay, that'll be nine dollar fifty.' I gave her the money, and smiled politely. The girl smiled back, and gave me the change. 'You can sit back down, I'll bring your order in a minute.' I nodded and walked back to Lillian.

'How did it go?' Lillian asked me immediatley. Before I could answer her, four insanely big guys walked in. One of the guys walked over to the girl behind the counter and started kissing her passionatley. I immediatly turned away, I don't even like looking at people kissing on TV.

I examined the other three guys, who walked over to the table in front of us, allowing me to look at them without being too obvious. They were all tall, dark and handsome, but there was something strange about them. Not because they didn't look like the guys I normally see on TV, but they also had some strange vibe around them. It wasn't something bad, but I wasn't sure if it was something good either.

'Lil, what's up with those guys?'

'You mean why they look like their on steroids?'

'No, I mean...' I came closer to her and started whispering. 'They have a strange vibe around them, I don't know if it's good or bad.'  
'How 'bout you talk to them, maybe that will clear things out.' Before I could even protest, Lillian had already called the guys. 'Paul, Quil, Jacob. Why don't you sit with us?'

I felt my cheeks getting red and I didn't know where to look.

Floor? _No, you'll look scared._

Outside? _No, you'll look uninterested._

Ceiling? _No, you stupid, you just looked talldarkhandsome 1 in the eye! _

I quickly looked at Lillian, trying really hard not to panic. The moment I looked him in the eye, I felt one vibe change. It felt like... It felt like something sweet, like candy, but sharp, like a knife, but still harmless.

I closed my eyes, trying hard not to vomit. The sudden vibe-change made me very nauseous. I bit my lip, while pressing my nails into my handpalms, taking deep breaths.

'Laine, sweety, are you okay?'


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: NOWAY! You all made my day! Even though I had 1 review I had like 5 story alerts, and that was awesome, ahahah. Please review 3_

_I don't think I'll be able to update anymore 'till friday. I'm going to France , with school, and I have a party, so I'll be very busy. Sorry 3_

_Please review, and tell me your honest opinion about my story, so I'll know what I can improve. x_

**Chapter 2; Did you just say 'smell' ?**

I nodded when I felt a little better and opened my eyes. _Talldarkhandsome 1, 2 _and_ 3 _were staring at me with concern written in their eyes. I felt my cheecks starting to glow. _Way to go Laine, what an amazing first impression! Not._ Lillian patted my back and gave me a glass of water.

'Thank you, Lil.' I drank a little water and put the glass back down. 'I'm okay, no need to look so concerned.' I said, forcing a smile. The vibe I felt when I looked _talldarkhandsome 1_ in the eye, was still there, but it didn't make me want to vomit anymore. It kind of felt comfortable now.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Lillian said, putting her hand on my forehead.

'Yes, I am. And hungry too.' The guys laughed, causing me to smile. 'I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Madelaine, but you can call me Laine.' I stuck my hand out, and _talldarkhandsome 3_ grabbed it.

'Hi, I'm Jacob, but you can call me whatever you want.' He said, giving me a wink. I heard a small growl, and quickly turned my head to where it came from. It was _talldarkhandsome 1_.

'Wow, you okay?' I had a shocked look on my face, I just knew I had, because Jacob started laughing.

'I'm sorry. I'm Paul, nice to meet you.' He grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. I didn't know what to do as his eyes captured me, except drewl, but that would just be weird. When I heard Lillian cough, I blinked a couple of times and pulled my hand away. _Well, that was odd_.

'So, you must be Quil.' I turned to Quil, still impressed by Paul and the effect he had on me. I ried my very best to look interested at Quil, and I hope it worked.

'Yes, indeed.' Just that moment the girl behind the counter walked over to us, with our Uley sandwiches.

'Thank you.' Lillian and me both said at the same time, and started laughing.

'Laine, I haven't seen you here before, but you sme- I mean, you look familliar.' Paul said, a puzzeld look on his face.

'Wait, did you just want to say "smell"?'

'Huh, no, where did you get that idea from. Anyway, you should eat.' Jacob quickly changed the subject, and started rambling about some new car he wanted to buy. I shrugged and started eating. With everything I did, I could feel Paul's eyes burn on me, it made me feel very uncomfortable.

'Would you like a bite?' I said, when I just couldn't handle the staring anymore. He started laughing, and Quil and Jacob joined in very soon. 'Lil, what did I just say?'

'I have no idea.' She looked at her watch and continued. 'We have to go, Laine. I have some things to do.' I nodded and quickly finished my sandwich.

'Wait, you're going already?' I could hear a slight bit of panic in Paul's voice when we said we were leaving. Lillian nodded as Paul was thinking deeply. 'How about you both come to the bonfire, Friday night, how about that?'

'Yeah, that would be awesome!' Jacob said. I didn't know, what if I felt sick again?  
And I really needed to do some research about these weird guys. Their body temperature is way above a normal person's body temperature. And Paul said something about my scent. This was all too strange.

'I don't know...'

'Ahww, come on Laine, please?' Quil said, pouting. I smiled and thought again. A bonfire would be an excellent place to ''study'' these guys some more. I looked at Lillian, and she shrugged.

'It's all up to you, sweety.'

'Okay, see you Friday then.'

We walked out of Emily's, and a second later I could hear footsteps behind us. It was Paul. He smiled at me shyly as he began to talk.

'Uhm, I was wondering, if, uhm, you know, uhm.' I bit my lip. I have seen this scene so many times in movies, he's going to ask my phonenumber, or he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend. Probably the first one, because we barely know eachother. I smiled as he was searching for his words. 'Well, do you... Can I...' He looked into my eyes and he became even more shy.

'Can I borrow a pen?' As soon as the question escaped his lips, I could hear the guys laughing. How could they know what just happend, I mean they're inside Emily's, and were outside. And the door is closed. Strange, I'll have to research that too. Wow, their laughs are really loud if I can hear them all the way here.

'I don't know if I have one.' I turned to Lillian, just to see that she was laughing so hard, she had to lean on the car for support. 'Sorry. Well, I guess I'll go, bye.' I turned around and walked away. 'Lil, we still going home or what?' She wiped the tears from her face and opend the car. Paul was strange, but it wasn't that funny.

'Sorry, sweety, Paul's just so damn hilarious!' Lillian said as she started the car, and drove us back home.

_A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm really busy, haha. Reviews please! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I had an awesome week, it was all so much fun. It was my birthday the 22 of December, and I turned 14, YAAY. Haha, well, the party I went to was also really awesome and stuff, and I really wanted to thank all of you amazing guys for reading my story and adding it to your story alerts. I just wish you would review, though (:  
Reviews would motivate me to write more chapters :P Anyway, this A/N is waay too long. Enjoy reading! x_

_Chapter 3; First Beach_

When we arrived home, I helped Lillian put the groceries in the cabinets and we made dinner together. My thoughts were still with Paul, and those weird guys. What was up with them? I needed to find out.

'Lil, I'm going to my room.' She nodded and I made my way upstairs as normal as possible. As soon as I was out of sight, I ran upstairs into my room, quickly grabbing my laptop out of the hidden cabinet. I opened it, and waited impatiently for it to start. When it finally did, after what seemed like hours, I immediatly opend google.  
And then, I was stuck. In my mind it all sounded so clear, but how was I going to google this? I stared at the screen, biting my lip. It was a bad habit, I always bit my lip when I was thinking very hard.

After half an hour, I closed my laptop and gently shoved it aside. My head started to hurt slightly of everything that happend today. All of the excitement surely wasn't good for me. After taking an aspirin for my headache, I went to bed, to just let today kind of sink in.

'Goodmorning Laine, I got you some breakfast in bed. How's your head feeling?' Lillian put my breakfast on the nightstand beside my bed, and walked over to open my curtains. The brightness overwhelmed me a little and I quickly shut my eyes again, preventing another headache.

'Goodmorning Lil, thank you very much for this awesome breakfast.' I hugged her, as she sat next to me in my bed. I got the tray off of the nightstand and placed it on my lap. 'My head's okay.' I gave Lillian one sandwich, and I took the other myself. Whenever she made me breakfast in bed, or whenever she made food, we would eat together. It was just some unspoken rule in our friendship that we never ate alone.

'So, wanna go outside again?'

'Outside where?'

'How about First Beach? Today's a nice day, I don't think it's going to rain.' I thought about it. There was a possibility I would see Paul and his 'gang' again, and i was really eager to learn more about them.

'Sounds good.' She nodded and finished her sandwich.

'Do you... Will...' I wanted to ask her if Paul would be there, but I didn't really know how to ask.

'I think Paul might be there, if that's what you wanted to ask.' She smirked at me. 'Do you have a crush on Paul.' The forwardness of her question didn't shock me, she was always like this. I figured I should just tell her what I was thinking, she was going to find out anyway.

'Well, he's hot, but I don't know if I have a crush on him. I just want to see him and his 'gang' again, because I want to figure out what that weird vibe was.' I shrugged and bit my lip again.

'Don't break your head thinking about this, sweety. I guess that's why you got that headache yesterday, isn't it?' I nodded. 'I knew it, I heard you running up the stairs.' I blushed, ofcourse she knew. She knows everything about me, and I don't mind a bit. I love her. As that thought crossed my mind, I wondered about Lillian's love-life. She lived in our house, and she was with me 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Well, except when she was shopping and stuff and I wasn't aloud to come.

'Go get dressed, sweety, we're going to first beach in an hour.' She grabbed the tray and walked out of my room. I was going to ask her about her love-life when I found a good moment. I didn't wan't to make her uncomfortable or anything.

We we're singing loudly to the song that was playing on the car radio, and I must admit that we sounded pretty good together. After five minutes, Lillian pulled up on a small car park and turned the radio off. I stepped out of the car, and immediatly let my eyes enjoy the amazing view of the beach. My first ever beach. I sighed, a smile plastered on my face. I couldn't help but feel amazing. I walked towards the see, taking off my flats while walking. The sand felt perfect between my toes, as if it was always ment to be there. I stood in the water, the waves splashing on my legs. I was happy I wore a sundress that reached up to my knees. Otherwise, I would have had wet pants, and that's just not okay.

'Lil, this is amazing.' I whispered breathlessly. I still couldn't believe this, this actual feeling of the beach. I had seen it on TV, but I had never imagined it being so overwhelming. I turned around to look at Lillian, my eyes shining with pure joy.

'It's amazing, isn't it?' She said, while sitting down in the sand. I nodded, and started walking around, the water cuddling my feet. Eventually I just couldn't help myself anymore, and I started jumping around, acting like a goof.

'Lil, come here, the water is perfect!' She laughed at my excitement and slowly made her way over to me. We started jumping around, and screaming like little school girls, but most of all enjoying ourselves.

'Laine?' I heard someone yell my name, and I abruptly stopped goofing to search for the person with the familliar voice. I saw Paul running towards us, a big smile surrounding his lips. The closer he got, the stronger the vibe got. I really wished he wouldn't run so fast, because the sudden vibe change knocked me off of my feet.

Before I could fall into the water I felt strong, warm, hot actually, arms pulling me up, preventing me to fall. The vibe was too close now, I was feeling sick again, but that didn't matter. The arms holding me up belonged to Paul, and there was no way he could've run that distance in almost a second. So instead of thanking him, I looked him straight in the eyes and said the first thing that came to mind.

'How the heck did you get here so fast?'

_A/N: Reviews please? I would love to hear how I could improve my story! x_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Sooo sorry guys! I have totally been neglecting this story, sorry! I had an awesome new year, and I was/ am kind of busy with all of my school work, but I'll try to update more recently! BTW; thanks for all the favorites and alerts! Love youuuu x_

**Chapter 4: Cute English accent Guy. **

Paul just stood there, his arms wrapped around my waist and staring straight into my eyes. His chocolate brown eyes locking mine, trying to make sure I'm okay. He didn't answer my question, I knew he didn't say anything on purpose. I could feel it. I pushed him away and crossed my arms over my chest, a stern look on my face.  
His vibe suddenly changed into an anxious one, but his face didn't show any feelings. Except for his betraying eyes, his beautiful betraying eyes, his perfect beautifu- _Cut it out, Laine!_  
'How?' I repeated.  
'I have to go.' His sad vibe slowly grew angry, although his face didn't show. 'A thank you would have been nice, by the way.' He almost spit at me while running back into the direction he came from. Shaking so badly, he was almost blurry.  
'Sweetie, he's kind of right, you should have thanked him.' I shrugged, looking away from the spot Paul just left. I barely knew him, but him leaving so angry, it just made me sad.  
'I know, but why did he get so angry? It's not like I killed his mother or something.' I kicked the sand with my bare foot, making it fly a little. Lillian laughed at my example.  
'Maybe he thinks you did.' I started laughing; Lillian could always make me smile. It was just one of her amazing skills.  
While silently walking through the sand for a little while, this morning's thoughts came back to me and I decided to ask Lillian.  
'Lil?' I slowed down a little, trying to find a subtle way of asking. She hummed, signaling me to go on. 'Do you have a boyfriend?' I closely watched her face, observing the little smile that crept on her face.  
'No, but I do have a little crush.'  
'No way! Tell me EVERYTHING! Why haven't you told me before? LIL!'  
'Sorry, sweetie. Let's go to Emily's, have some lunch and I'll tell you everything. Okay?' She said laughing at my excitement. I could tell from the vibe change that it wasn't just a 'little crush', it was an absolutely, gigantic, ginormus crush, and she knew it.

After I ordered our lunch and sat back in my seat, I told Lillian to spill. Her cheeks colored lightly, while she tried very hard to look everywhere but at me. I smirked, she was so in love!  
'Okay, his name is James and he works at the IT-store, two blocks away.' I nudged her elbow, telling her to continue. 'He is 39, blonde hair, he wears glasses and he has an English accent.' I squealed after the English accent part. I've always had a soft spot for English accents after going to England with my parents for educational purposes. I loved it.  
'Here's your order, Madelaine. Hello Lillian, nice seeing you.' She put our sandwiches on our table and with a last smile went back to work.  
'Any chance of me meeting him today?' I snapped Lillian out of her thoughts, an excited look on my face. She nodded after she took a bite out of her sandwich, and started laughing when I nearly jumped off my chair, grinning like an idiot.  
'Laine?' I heard Paul's voice from behind me, and slowly turned around. The vibes he sent were full of regret, and he looked like somebody actually did kill his mother.  
'Are you okay, Paul? You don't look so good.' I patted the seat next to me, telling him to sit there. He walked over slowly, eyeing me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. After he finally sat down, I turned towards him. 'Let me feel your forehead.' He immediately pulled away, smiling nervously.  
'You're not mad?' I shrugged, think about earlier.  
'Kind of, but you were right. I didn't thank you, so I deserved it.' Before he could answer I added: 'Thank you, Paul. That was really sweet of you.' The nervous vibes slowly faded, and the sickening sweet vibe I felt yesterday, came back. He smiled, showing his pearly whites.  
We started talking about small things, like my favorite color while I finished eating. I almost forgot about James until I noticed what time it was.  
'Lil, what time does the store close?'  
'In an hour, we can go another time.'  
'No, I want to go now. I want to see cute English accent guy!' I felt Paul tense beside me, his vibes feeling very strange. It was an angry vibe, but it wasn't just that it had something else. I had felt it once before, when my cousin saw my walk in closet. It was jealousy. My mouth nearly fell open, was he jealous of James? Did he have a thing for Lillian? No way, he was way too young! Not going to happen, Lillian is NOT a cougar.  
'Let's go, Lil.' I said, giving Paul a disgusted look before leaving Emily's.

_Review's? x_


End file.
